


Never Have I Ever

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, Neighbors, Never Have I Ever, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: After the power goes out during date night, Hermione and Aragorn play the drinking game: Never Have I Ever. MUGGLE AU. Written for Hermione's Haven's Roll-A-Prompt.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RollAPrompt2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RollAPrompt2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Entry #3 Claim Only
> 
> Hermione Granger/Aragorn  
> Muggle AU
> 
> No beta used — all mistakes are mine. All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Hermione had just finished bringing the last of the boxes up to her apartment on the third floor of the building. Whoever decided that not installing a lift in a multi-story building was a smart move needed to be knocked upside the head for their stupidity. Thank goodness the apartments were brand new and furnished, so she didn’t have to worry about navigating the stairwells with heavy and awkward shaped furniture.

 

She ungracefully plopped down onto her couch for a breather before she finished unpacking the rest of her belongings. Before she had a chance to relax, a knock sounded at her door. She frowned as she didn’t think any of her friends were coming over until later. The knock sounded again, and she decided to answer it hoping it wasn’t a serial killer, because apparently the same guy who thought it was a good idea to forego a lift, also decided to save money and not install peepholes. She opened the door, praying to the gods that she would be okay.

 

She needn’t have worried. At that very moment, an extremely handsome man with shaggy, shoulder-length, brown hair was standing at her door. She had to mentally stop herself from drooling all over the man—he was that attractive. She shook her head to snap herself back to reality and smiled at the man standing in front of her.

 

“Can I help you?” she asked politely.

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself,” he said, holding out his right hand. His left hand was hidden behind his back. “My name is Aragorn. I live just a door over from you.”

 

“I’m Hermione,” she said, taking the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. How long have you lived here?”

 

“Several months,” he told her. There was an awkward pause where Hermione didn’t know what to say. Thankfully Aragorn was talking again before she could start rambling.

 

“Also, I wanted to bring over this housewarming gift,” he said, holding out a bottle of red wine in his left hand.

 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Hermione gushed. “Would you like to share a glass as a thank you?”

 

“No, thank you,” he said, backing away from the door. “I’m off to work soon, and it probably wouldn’t be the best idea. Maybe another time?”

 

“Of course. Thank you again. I appreciate it,” she told him.

 

He nodded his head and without another word he walked back to his apartment and disappeared inside. Hermione closed the door and headed back to her kitchen to place the wine in her newly purchased rack. She leaned against her counter and thought about her new neighbor. He was devastatingly attractive, that was a fact, and she wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better. ‘Next time I see him, I’ll ask him if he wants to come over for dinner,’ she decided. ‘There can’t be any harm getting to know a neighbor in case there was ever an emergency.’

 

A couple of days later, her chance presented itself. She was walking up the stairs to her apartment as he was just coming out of his apartment.

 

“Hey!” she said, as she pulled her keys out of her purse. “How have you been?”

 

“Great,” he replied. “What have you been up to?”

 

“Oh, nothing. I spend a lot of time working, so I don’t have time for much else,” she told him. “But I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, looking at the keys to his apartment. “Sure,” he agreed. “What time were you thinking? I have a couple of errands to run.”

 

Hermione looked down at the watch on her wrist—it read 4:30 p.m. “How does 6:30 sound?” she asked, knowing that was more than enough time for her to get ready and cook dinner.

 

“Sounds great,” he said, with a smile. “I’ll come over then.” She nodded, and he made his way to the stairs and disappeared, presumably to complete the errands he mentioned.

 

Hermione finally unlocked her apartment, and immediately ran to the kitchen wanting to make sure she had all the ingredients for the pasta she wanted to prepare. After digging through the pantry and freezer for several minutes, she found what she was looking for — pasta, alfredo sauce, and chicken breasts, perfect for making chicken alredo.

 

With her ingredients on the counter ready for preparation, she ran off to her en-suite to make herself presentable for dinner.

 

An hour later, Hermione emerged from her bedroom wearing her white, skinny jeans and favorite top—a blue and white striped, high-low blouse, finished off with white sandals. She started on dinner immediately, wanting it to be done right on time.

 

Hermione put on some music as she cooked, not wanting to move around the kitchen in silence. She bopped around, cooking everything to perfection. Before she knew it, an hour had passed, and a knock sounded at the door.

 

She smiled at how punctual he was. She couldn’t stand when anyone was late—cue, her ex-boyfriend, Ron. He was late for absolutely everything and something they fought about constantly. As it was one of her biggest pet peeves, there was no way that relationship had a chance of lasting—especially when he so blatantly disregarded her feelings about it.

 

The knock sounded again, and Hermione rushed to the door to open. As expected, Aragorn was standing at the door, looking as handsome as ever. Dressed in black slacks and a plain white tee, she was almost drooling out the mouth.

 

She smiled sweetly to cover up that she had been staring. “Come in,” she said, opening the door to allow him entry.

 

“You look beautiful, Hermione,” he told her, following her to the kitchen. She felt her blush creep up her cheeks. It had been a long time since someone had complimented her with such conviction. He made her believe that she was beautiful without second guessing it.

 

“Thank you, Aragorn. Would you like a glass of wine?” she said. “Some guy gave me this bottle, and told me he would come over sometime to share it with me.”

 

“Did he now?” Aragorn said, with a smile. “I bet he was hoping to share a glass with a pretty lady.” She poured him a generous portion of wine and did the same to another glass, for her.

 

She took a sip and purred her approval of the wine. “This is delicious. Where did you get it?” She asked as she moved toward the stove to check on the meal.

 

“It’s a secret,” she heard him say.

 

“Well, then the recipe to this meal will be my secret,” she said, smirking. “Are you ready to eat?”

 

He nodded and got up to help her. “No,” she said, holding up her hand. “I invited you over; I’ll set everything out.”

 

“At least let me help set the table,” he offered. She nodded her head in approval and pointed to the cabinets that held the dishes.

 

With the food and the dinnerware on the table, they sat down to eat. Hermione, being the host, served Aragorn first and then herself. He immediately took a bite and complimented her on the meal.

 

“This is delicious. I have tried this before, but this…this is way better,” he said, taking another bite.

 

She smiled and took a bit of her food. As it touched her taste buds, she had to stop a groan emitting from her mouth—it was delicious. She wasn’t usually one to brag about her talents, but damn, she was glad it turned out so well. They continued their meal, each offering occasional tidbits about their lives. By the end of the meal, she felt that they knew each other quite well and thought that they were compatible. When the meal was over, Hermione poured them both another glass of wine and they moved their conversation to the living room.

 

They sat down with their knees touching. It was closer than they usually would have sat, but the wine was giving her an extra little push. She felt it was a little colder than normal in the room, so she went to check the thermostat. She frowned when it wasn’t working at all. She went back to the living room, to call a maintenance man when the lights went out. Lifting the phone from the hook, it was dead.

 

“Aragorn,” she called, unable to see him through the darkness.

 

“I’m right here,” he said back. “I am still sitting on the sofa. What is going on do you think?”

 

“Well, I know it started snowing earlier. The news said there was supposed to be a snowstorm,” she said, taking a look out the window. “Well, I was right. There is a storm outside…and it looks like a bad one.” She beckoned him over to check it out.

 

“Yikes, this does not look good,” he agreed.

 

She nodded. “When I went to go check the thermostat, it wasn’t working at all. As soon as I came back here to call a maintenance man, the power went completely out,” she told him, recalling her actions.

 

She looked at Aragorn, and he was frowning. “Let me check my apartment and see if the power is out there too. If it is still running, we can go over there. I’ll be right back,” he told her. She watched him as he walked out the door and down the hall.

 

A few minutes later he was back, shaking his head. “Power is out in my apartment as well. I am not sure what is happening, but we better bundle up.”

 

He held up several blankets, and she noticed he had changed. She lifted a questioning eyebrow, and he laughed.  

 

“Yeah, I figured if we are going to be bundled up, I didn’t want to be in dress clothes,” he said, nodding his head toward her. “You should probably do the same…you’ll be more comfortable.”

 

“You’re right,” she admitted. “I’ll be right back.” She walked to her bedroom, almost giddy with excitement. She was confused by her emotion because they were in the middle of what one would call a crisis, but she was filled to the brim with anything but fear.

 

She changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt with her alma mater plastered on the front. She dug through her sock drawer and found her fuzziest pair of socks. She didn’t look the most glamorous, but at this point—she didn’t mind. She grabbed several blankets, knowing they were going to need them and walked back out to the living room.

 

Aragorn had already settled on the sofa, with a blanket wrapped around his body. She laughed when she saw he was still holding his wine glass.

 

He looked up when she laughed and smiled. “Well, if we are going to be stuck indoors cuddling for warmth, we might as well keep our insides warm as well,” he jokingly argued.

 

“Too true,” she agreed, picking her wine glass back up. She settled next to him on the sofa, pulling the blanket around her.

 

“You know what we should do?” she asked him. He looked at her with an excited gleam in his eyes. “What?” he asked.

 

“We should play a drinking game since the power is out and to keep our mind off of our impending deaths,” she joked.

 

“Ah, ever the joker,” he laughed. “What do you think we should play?”

 

“Hmm. Have you ever played Never Have I Ever?” she asked. “It is pretty easy to learn if you haven’t.”

 

“I can’t say I have, but I am open to playing,” he told her.

 

“Okay,” she said, enthusiastically. She bounded up to grab the opened bottle of wine from the kitchen, as well as another. “We are going to need more wine,” she laughed, holding up the two bottles.

 

As she settled back on the couch, she pulled the cork off the bottle and poured the wine into their glasses, finishing off the bottle.

 

“Okay, so tell me how this game works,” Aragorn said, with a curious look on his face.

 

“Well, there isn’t an easy way to explain it. It is usually played with multiple people, but it will still work with the two of us. Everyone goes around the table and says, ‘Never have I ever…’ and fills in the blank. If the other people have done it, they take a drink. If you haven’t done it, you don’t take a drink,” she explained.

 

“I know it sounds confusing, but it will be easier if we just play and you can see how it is done,” she said. “I’ll go first.”

 

He nodded his head, and she said, “Never have I ever gone a date with a girl.”

 

He laughed and took a sip of his wine. “So, this can be about anything?” he asked.

 

“Yup,” she said enthusiastically. “Depending on who you play with it can get super dirty.”

 

“Okay. Never have I ever kissed a stranger,” he said.

 

Hermione just laughed and didn’t lift the glass to her mouth. “No strangers for me!”

 

He laughed along with her. The game continued for at least another hour, and both parties were extremely tipsy, if not already intoxicated.

 

“Okay, okay. My turn,” Hermione said. “Never have I ever invited someone to sleep over on the first date.”

 

Aragorn didn’t answer and didn’t take a sip of his drink, but instead pulled Hermione close to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart, and Hermione giggled.

 

“That was lovely,” she whispered, cuddling up next to him closing her eyes.

 

“I couldn’t agree more. I think we should do it again,” he whispered back, kissing below her ear. With no response, he looked over, and Hermione was fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her letting his head fall back onto the sofa. He joined Hermione in sleep, drifting off into a peaceful, yet drunken state of unconsciousness.


End file.
